Far from Godliness
by The Captain Carrot
Summary: Mevolent's daughter, Oria, was always loyal to him, to his cause. She never faltered in her faith for the Faceless Ones, or in him. But Oria will be forced to question everything that she's ever learned when she discovers the truth behind Mevolent's religious crusade after she becomes Lord Vile's apprentice. Set during the war with Mevolent. Rated T for graphic situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Attempt!**

**Chapter 1:**

Oria Crimson was in a rotten mood. Her body ached from training and her head hurt from an injury. She staggered into her large, ornate room and collapsed onto her silk covered bed. She threw her golden hilted sword onto the ground, and thick, luxurious rugs muffled the clang. She laid her head back onto the cool silk of her extremely soft pillow and closed her eyes.

She loved her room; she loved coming back from training to a well-kept room with a fresh tub of hot water and a sweet fragrance that filled the air. She sighed with content and stared at the velvet drapes that covered the top of her bed.

After she decided that she had lain there long enough, she dragged herself out of bed and pulled off her clothes. Then, she sank into the warm, clear bath water.

She moaned as she felt her fatigued muscles loosen and relax. This, she decided, was what she would fight for. This wonderful feeling of bliss. When the day came when she would be sent to the battle field, she wouldn't be fighting for her father, her friends, her teachers, her servants, or their cause. She would be fighting for herself.

That wasn't selfish was it? Why did she need to dedicate her life to someone else? It wasn't like she cared about anyone. Ever since she could remember, she'd been treated like royalty. Everyone adored her father, that is, besides the sanctuaries. But the sanctuaries didn't know what they were doing. They didn't know that her father, Mevolent, was right about the Faceless Ones, that they were real.

She stepped out of the bathtub and drew a soft robe around herself, engulfing her body with warmth and comfort. She sighed happily, shoving all of the things her mentor in martial arts had told her to work on to the back of her mind.

There was no one, _no one _that could defeat her in sword fighting, and her bone breaking skills were very powerful. Sure she wasn't very good at martial arts, but this was a time to relax, to forget about the annoying war, and just think about herself.

She looked at the huge, ornate mirror that hung on the wall, it's golden frame carefully polished by the servants. Her bright, natural copper colored hair was darkened by the water, but still glistened in the candlelight. Her face was smooth, and very beautiful; or so she'd been told.

Her eyes were the color of a dark sea, but the huge vortex of mystery that were her pupils covered most of her iris's stormy tint.

Everyone said she was stunningly beautiful. Oria scowled, _If I _am _pretty, then why does no one love me? _

Isn't that what boys liked? A girl who was pretty? Most of the poor excuses of men she had met thought so. She looked at the angelic face that she called her own for 24 more seconds before turning away and crossing the dense rugs to the large mahogany wardrobe that contained all of her clothes.

She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her thoughts through a funnel that connected to her maid's mind. Instantly, the young woman burst through the door, fear in her eyes. She was a sensitive, and Oria had already told her what she needed to do.

It was easier this way. No mistakes, no annoying social moments, and she didn't have to hear the stupid girl go on about how the dress looked on her. Everything could be communicated mentally.

It was very fun. Much better than her previous maid, who was in all fairness, a slave. She was a mortal. She was always crying and dropping things, stuttering, and poking Oria with needles. At first, Oria felt sorry for the pathetic girl. But as time went on, Oria became more and more irritable, until she complained. Then she had the girl arrested and Oria never had to think about her again.

The new maid kept her head down and started laying out a deep maroon, silk dress, with copper trimming. Then, she started to dress Oria, her nimble fingers expertly knotting the elaborate dress. This was how Oria knew that mages were better than mortals. The mortal maid could have never done as well as this new, magic maid.

The mortals deserved to be destroyed. They were dull. They were less evolved. Oria opened her eyes as she felt the maid draw away, and scuttle from the room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked radiant, her copper hair matching the color of the trim of her dress. Her eyes shone and sparkled with beauty.

She took a deep breath. She would see her father tonight. She'd seen him before, but it was always formal. This was a private banquet. Only her father, his three great generals, and herself were invited.

She felt her insides churn and roll around. If she played her cards right tonight, she might become one of the general's apprentices. She put on a dazzling smile and walked lightly to the dining room.

As she stepped in, three formally dressed men stood, two smiled politely at her. These were the generals. Serpine had his hair brushed back from his pale face, his intense green eyes piercing hers. A slight, sarcastic smile was dressed upon his pale lips.

She turned to Vengeous, his broad shoulders were straightened back like the soldier he was. And the last figure, she shivered. He was her least favorite. He never said anything, and was always wearing that horrible armor.

Lord Vile was standing, his head tilted, as if to say, _Who do you think you are? _

She kept her gracious smile on her lips as she slipped into her chair next to Serpine. Her father's seat was still empty, and the long dining room remained silent. She kept her gaze on the huge doors made of pure African Blackwood. She heard thundering steps and the doors flew open and Mevolent's long, solemn figure entered.

They all rose to their feet as he swooped in like a dark cloud. His dark clothes made his pale, waxy skin stand out, his face looked starved and full of rage. He was extremely tall, and Oria still couldn't figure out how they could possibly be related.

He sat stiffly at the head of the table and Oria followed the other's example and sat down. A small group of singers started singing softly in the corner, playing a huge, golden harp. Servants flocked towards the table with gleaming bowls of beef stew and flavored water.

"So," Serpine said to her, still smiling, "Have you considered what you'll do when you are ready to join the cause Miss Crimson?"

She smiled confidently and said silkily, "I was hoping to do some undercover work, or, preferably, help with planning our attacks."

Serpine chuckled politely and turned to Mevolent, his eyes gleaming, "Sir, your daughter is very, very wise."

Mevolent shot Oria a quick glance before nodding curtly and turning back to talk to Vengeous.

Serpine turned back to Oria and smiled, "To be a strategist is the best position in a war. You most certainty have the brains, and that way, you get to stay out of the gore, and most importantly, you get to continue living in comfort." He said, raising his wine glass and gesturing around the room with it.

Oria smiled, "Yes, that would be rather pleasant," She said, delicately sipping her glass of wine, "But I think I'd prefer to use my skills in hand to hand combat once in a while."

Serpine, who understood what she was hinting at, looked at her with those glittering, green eyes, "Ah." He said, smiling deviously, "Am I to assume that you would like to take a position as one of your father's great generals?" He cocked an eyebrow and tapped his wineglass with a long slender finger.

Oria narrowed her eyes a little and made her smile more serious and mature, "That does sound like my type of job."

Serpine looked at Lord Vile, who hadn't touched a thing, "And whom would you train under Miss Crimson?"

Oria was about to answer when Mevolent said in a booming voice, "Whoever I choose is who."

Oria looked at Mevolent and caught her breath. Serpine looked at Mevolent with barely concealed excitement and interest, "Sir, are you suggesting that your daughter _will _be training to be a general?"

Mevolent looked at Oria sternly, "That would be appropriate." He said, "She is, after all, my daughter."

Oria smiled nervously, "Thank you sir!" She said crisply, hoping that Mevolent would choose Serpine as her mentor. Serpine seemed polite and dignified. He seemed to care about her and was sensitive to her needs.

Mevolent eyed her for a moment and then started sipping his wine. After several minutes of them watching Mevolent drinking the dark red wine, Vengeous voiced all of their questions, his thick eyebrows kneaded together with a slight scowl, "Sir, who will teach her?"

Vile tilted his head at Mevolent, which gave the indication that he was looking at the tall man.

Mevolent turned and scowled and Vengeous, "I came here to relax and all you do is nag me." He said angrily, and then returned to his wine. Vengeous, who feared Mevolent's wrath, started giving extravagant excuses for his insolence and apologizing.

Oria felt like throwing her wine glass at Mevolent's face and demanding that he answer, but instead she put a small, forced smile on her face and took small, choppy sips of wine.

The rest of the night went by like a blur. Vile continued to sit there, not touching a morsel of food on his plate.

"Good gods man!" Serpine said loudly, a little red from too much wine, " You must be mere bones! Why not eat?"

Vile looked at Serpine for a second before gracefully standing and walking from the room after bowing to Mevolent.

"Spoil sport." Serpine whispered to Oria, his mouth close to her ear, his breath smelled strongly of wine, "Never takes off his helmet." Oria twisted her head to look at him, and smiled,

"How mysterious."

He pulled back and looked at her with those glittering eyes, "Indeed. Oria, I must ask, what is your opinion on the war?"

Oria looked up at his eyes when he called her by her first name instead of Miss Crimson. Was he trying to be familiar? Or was it just the wine? She laughed soothingly and said gracefully,

"Whatever my dear father supports is what I will."

Serpine grinned at Mevolent, who was watching them, a bored expression on his face, "As do I, Oria, as do I..." He said smoothly, obviously sucking up to her father. But she didn't judge him for that; she was doing the exact same thing.

The musicians played softly, focusing on their music. Oria recognized the composition. It was 'Sleepers Wake'. She allowed the sleepy melody to wash over her.

Mevolent suddenly stood and looked at all of them, "I grow weary of this. Carry on if you must, but I have had enough." With that, he stormed out of the room and slammed the double doors behind him.

As soon as he had left the room, Oria turned to Serpine, a hint of panic in her voice, "Did we do something wrong?" She asked, fearing the worst.

Serpine laughed loudly, no longer bothering to stay polite, "No my dear, he always does that, every banquet, no matter how important or how large. He can get away with it. Us on the other hand…" Serpine hiccupped and put his napkin over his mouth politely.

Oria frowned with confusion, "Then why did Vile go?"

Vengeous and Serpine exchanged knowing looks before turning back to Oria. Vengeous sighed, "Well, Vile is an exception. He's the most powerful necromancer in the world and you father needs him."

Serpine nodded thoughtfully and poured himself another glass of the rich red wine, spilling most of it onto the white tablecloth.

Vengeous jumped to his feet and grabbed the wine bottle from Serpine and said in a scornful voice, "Serpine! How clumsy of you! What if you'd spilled it on the beautiful lady?" He asked, and Oria giggled.

Serpine hiccupped and looked at Oria deviously, "It wouldn't matter, her dress matches the wine."

Oria blushed as Vengeous hoisted Serpine up onto his feet, "You, my dear friend, have had too much to drink." He admonished. Serpine shrugged defensively and bid Oria good night before staggering out of the dining hall and (presumably) to his room. Vengeous turned to Oria and smiled, bowing stiffly before saying,

"Goodnight Miss Crimson, I hope to see you again in the near future."

Oria curtsied and said smoothly, "As do I sir."

He gave her a wink before curtly walking from the room, after Serpine.

Oria glanced over at the musicians, who were warily eyeing her, probably hoping that she'd leave so they could stop playing. She sighed and glided out of the dining hall, and walked back to her room.

As she opened the door, she saw a figure sitting on her bed. She jumped with surprise before realizing it was her father. He was holding a framed painting in his hands.

"Sir?" She asked stiffly, not sure _why _he was in her room.

He looked up at her and stood to his full, impressive height, "Hello Oria."

She nodded, and looked at him expectantly, "Hello sir."

He looked at her, and something flashes across his face. Sadness? Pity? She couldn't tell.

"You may call me father Oria."

"Yes… father." She said, the word tasting foreign on her tongue.

He held up the framed painting he was holding, and she realized it was a portrait of her late mother. She looked so much like Oria it was uncanny.

"I didn't know you had this." He said, his voice unreadable.

She bit her lip, "Yes, you gave it to me for my fifth birthday." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't decide to take it away. That was the last time she'd seen Mevolent as a father figure. After that, the war started and he had the maids look after her, and the noble children be her friends. After that, she didn't have a father.

He nodded and looked at Oria's mother's beautiful face before saying quietly, "She was a wonderful person Oria. She didn't deserve the death she got."

She looked at him; excitement coursing through her veins, now might be her chance to figure out what happened to her mother, "How did she die?" She asked, curious, but sympathetic.

He sighed and said slowly in a sorrowful voice, "She was killed by mortals." He looked at Oria, rage in his face, "The mortals are evil Oria. Your mother was innocent and young. She did nothing, but the mortals killed her for fun. Let that motivate you to win this battle, let it motivate us all." He said, his voice getting louder and louder.

No wonder he was such a good leader, Mevolent strikes hope into you, no matter what he's talking about. If one person could be a Faceless One, it would be him; he deserved to rule the heavens.

Mevolent brushed past her and walked out the door. She turned and watch him leave, and then closed the door gently behind him. She turned back to her bed, and saw her mother's portrait, still lying there. She walked over and picked it up slowly.

Oria wondered what she was like. How did she become Mevolent's wife? Did she love Oria? Did she love him? She sighed and gazed into her painted eyes. She sank to the cold stone floor, on of the only parts of her room that wasn't covered with soft rugs.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Random criticism? How does this one compare to the other drafts (If you've read them)? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Any Suggestions?**

**Chapter 2:**

"Oria!"

Oria snapped her head up and looked at the old man glaring down at her, "Sorry…" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. She had barely gotten any sleep last night as a result of the banquet.

"Well." Her history teacher muttered under his breath grumpily, "When you make a fool out of yourself in front of your father because you don't know the battle of the Ancients, don't blame me."

Oria frowned, "Why on earth would I ever need to know that?"

He paused, opening his wrinkled mouth before closing it. Then, he scowled at her, "Now young missy," He chided, "You need to stop…"

Oria tuned out, just looking at his wrinkly face and wondering how this boring man could have ever been a kid.

She looked up at the clock and said loudly over the teacher's boring voice, "I'm going to leave."

He looked at her with a scowl as she stood up and walked out thirty minutes before she was supposed to. He couldn't do anything to stop her except complain to her father, and no one would be caught dead complaining in front of Mevolent.

She walked out of the library and into the dimly lit corridor. She walked down it, her boots clinking against the smooth stone.

She passed a servant girl scrubbing the stone ground and she gracefully sidestepped her. Oria felt the girl's eyes on her as she left, and she felt a little flutter at being the center of attention.

She walked on until she got to an oak door. She opened it and walked out into the fresh air, and she sighed. She stepped out onto the gravel and looked around.

The place had a large fountain that gushed pure, cold, clear water. Beyond that was a large lawn of grass, lined with aspen trees. The air was cold, and the whole scene was coated with a light layer of frost.

She walked across the carefully clipped grass, ignoring the signs that said not to step on the grass. She basically owned the place anyways. The only person that could make her stop was-

"Oria!" Mevolent thundered.

Oria winced and raised her shoulders protectively, slowly turning around to face him, a guilty, sheepish smile on her face.

"What are you doing on my grass?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm. He was dressed head to toe in black, his milky skin matching the bleak sky. A large, woolen cloak was draped from both of his shoulders, making him look burdened yet powerful.

"Sorry." Oria muttered, "I didn't see you." She slid down the grassy slope with her steel heeled boots, sliding to a stop at the icy gravel in front of Mevolent.

He looked down at her, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, "Oh? And when I'm not around, you walk on the grass?"

Oria shuffled her heavy boots guiltily.

Mevolent chuckled icily, and Oria looked up at him with surprise. She had never, _never _heard him laugh.

"Well, I have something to tell you. I wasn't expecting to see you so early, I was informed you had history." He said, staring pointedly at her.

Oria smirked, "Well, I decided I had learned enough." She said.

Mevolent narrowed his eyes and gave her a disapproving look before continuing, "However, since you're here, I might as well tell you."

Oria looked up at him expectantly, already guessing what he was about to tell her.

"I have found a general willing to train you. It is, in fact, one of my best." He said, keeping things formal.

_Serpine right? Please let it be Serpine! _She thought, _Or Baron. He was nice enough, just not…_

"I have decided that Lord Vile will be very good at teaching you all you need to know." He finished, a final tone in his voice.

"_What?_" She said loudly, disbelief in her voice.

He looked at her coldly, all signs of a fatherly figure gone from his steel face, "Is there a problem Crimson?"

"I'm just wondering," Oria said cautiously, noting the change in his demeanor, "Why can't I be with Serpine? I think he'd be a better teacher for me." She said.

Mevolent looked at her his eyes draped with dark shadows from his eye sockets, "Because Serpine isn't the best. And I don't have time to teach you myself, so second best, Vile, will do. Besides," He added, starting to glide past her gracefully, "I know what's best for you Oria, never forget that." Oria glared at his back as he walked away, saying over his shoulder,

"Your training will start at eleven in the arena." Oria turned on her heel and stomped off. It was 10:45 right now and the arena was on the other side of the castle. It would take all of her free time to get over there.

As she approached the arena, she noticed a large clock on the eastern tower. She cursed as she realized that in the time it took her to walk to the arena, she lost twenty minutes, making it 11:05.

She started sprinting towards the entrance to the arena, not wanting to already lose her position as an apprentice.

She rushed into the arena, her cheeks flushed. The empty stands loomed over her, blocking out the bleak sun. The dirt floor was damp and compact from the rain and numerous fights that had already taken place that day.

Vile stood by the entrance, his armored hands crossed over his chest plate. He was standing by the racks of various weapons, all used by common guards and soldiers. Oria's sword hung by her hip comfortably, it's golden sheath glinting in the bleak sunlight.

"Sorry for being late." Oria said, still a little resentful that she couldn't train with Serpine.

Vile stood there, not moving, not even a little.

"Mevolent told me to meet you here." She said, feeling a little unnerved at his lack of reaction.

He continued to stand there, and Oria looked around the arena, feeling awkward. The arena was empty, no training equipment or anything.

She glanced back at him, and saw that he hadn't moved an inch.

She cleared her throat and inquired hesitantly, "So, are we going to train?"

He kept still. Oria sighed with frustration and turned to leave. As she turned her back to him, Vile sprang forward, sending a wave of shadows at Oria's back.

The shadows smacked her forwards and she landed on her stomach, the wind momentarily knocked out of her.

She scrambled to her feet and glared at Vile, "What the hell?" She shouted, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Vile flicked his hand and the shadows twisted like shapes, forming dark words.

_A good warrior never turns their back on an enemy._

"You're not my enemy!" Oria yelled, feeling a sudden rage pulsing like her body like adrenaline, "You're supposed to be my teacher!"

The shadows swirled around like ink in water, _You can't tell who you're enemies will be, always keep your guard up._

Oria growled and put her hand on her sword hilt, "Alright, you want to fight then?"

Vile nodded and drew his dark sword, the shadows dissolved and Vile lunged forward, sword pointed straight at Oria's heart.

Oria quickly yanked her sword from her sheath and parried, knocking his blade away from her chest.

He quickly stuck again, barely giving her time to think. She twisted her body to avoid the slicing blade. She jabbed at his left side, her golden sword was blocked by his dark one.

They kept at this for what seemed like hours, locked in an intricate and dangerous dance, both refusing to step down.

Oria switched from defense to offense as Lord Vile became slower and slower at blocking her strikes, and although her arms burned with exhaustion, she pushed on, keeping her form as precise as she could.

She would not lose to him. He'd already humiliated her once today, and now it was her turn to return the favor.

She could feel his blocks getting unstable, and with on more swing, she knocked him to the ground and hit him with the butt of her sword, sending him stumbling back. She followed up with a thrust kick to his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

Breathing heavily, she stood over him, glaring angrily, sweat dripping from her chin, "Is that good enough for you?" She snarled.

Vile nodded and stood up slowly, then walked away, leaving Oria in the arena, wondering what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As Oria walked back to her room, she saw a young man around her age standing in front of the door, presumably waiting for her to get there. He had brown, shoulder length straight hair, and skin that was barely lighter. His eyes were soft and golden, flecked with obvious intelligence.

He saw her and turned and smiled, "Miss Crimson?"

Oria smiled, her heart fluttering at his handsome yet crooked smile, "Yes, that would be me."

His extremely handsome face split into a grin and he handed her a letter, "Lord Serpine would like to speak to you Miss."

She thanked him and as he turned to leave, she asked quickly, "What's your name?"

He turned and smiled cordially at her, "Kane, Miss. Kane Pharaohs."

Oria frowned mischievously, "I don't think I've seen you around before Kane." She had called him by his first name, which was uncommon for higher ranked people to do for servants.

Kane chuckled, "Yes I'm new. Good day Miss." He said and walked down the corridor, a sack of messages to deliver around the castle.

Oria opened the letter and looked at the slanted cursive,

_Dear Oria, _

_I would love to enjoy a little glass of wine with you tonight at eight P.M. _

_-Nefarian Serpine._

Oria folded the note and opened the door to her room. She called her sensitive maid with her mind. The young woman bustled into the room, her head down.

She pulled out a velvet dress, a silvery grey color. It was simple, but extremely elegant. It looked like a drop of ice. Her maid smoothed her hair back and braided it and twisted it into a bun.

After a while longer, Oria stepped from her room and headed to Serpine's quarters. She knocked on the door and he opened it almost immediately, his pale face cold with a frosty smile.

She curtseyed and he stepped aside to let her in. A small table was set up in the center of the extravagant room, and the room was dimly lit. She sat in one of the dark, cushioned chairs, and he sat opposite of her.

"Oria, I must say, you look stunning tonight." He said, smiling. He snapped his fingers and Kane came with a bottle of wine, looking right at Oria.

He gave her a little smile and then turned back to Serpine and poured some of the deep red wine into his cup, then Oria's.

"Thank you." Oria said quietly to Kane before turning her attention back to Serpine.

Serpine smiled, the tips of his mouth pressed up like it had been ironed, "To Oria Crimson, daughter of Mevolent, and soon to be general."

Oria smiled politely and took a sip of the silky wine.

"So, how are things concerning your training?" Serpine asked.

She shrugged, "My father has decided that Vile is to be my teacher."

Serpine made a vomiting face and Oria burst out laughing, surprised at the sudden change in character.

Serpine joined in laughing and leaned back in his chair, staring right into Oria's eyes, "How is he?" He asked, his green eyes shining with amusement.

Oria sighed and laughed a little, "Infuriating. He attacked me with necromancy today."

Nefarian frowned, "What?" He leaned forward, looking genuinely concerned, "Are you alright? If he hurt you…"

"Oh no." She said politely, "I'm fine. He just knocked the breath out of me." She added, still noticing Serpine's angry face.

He growled, "Still. If I were your teacher, we'd do some useful things, not attacking you every time you turn your back."

Oria blushed, feeling touched by his words, "Thanks, but what Mevolent says is what goes."

Serpine sighed with frustration, and looked out a large window that overlooked the palace grounds, "Yeah, I know."

He looked at his empty wine glass and glared across the room at Kane, who was standing, looking straight ahead,

"Boy!" He said angrily.

Kane jumped a little and looked at Serpine, "Yes Lord?"

Serpine pointed at the empty wine glass and Kane hurried over, filling the glass again, and then doing the same for Oria.

"Sorry Lord, it won't happen again." He muttered, his beautiful eyes downcast.

"It'd better not." Serpine muttered, turning his attention back to Oria.

They continued to talk of many things, and although Oria stopped drinking the strong wine after two glasses, already feeling her head spinning a little, Serpine continued to drink five glasses, until he became drunk.

"So…" He slurred, his eyes duller and less focused, "Oria, tell me, what are your plans for the future." She suddenly felt his leg pressed against hers.

Oria scooted back a little, "I already told you Serpine. I plan to be a general." She said, keeping a forced smile on her face.

Kane noticed her disgust and when Serpine drained his sixth glass, he stayed back, not refilling Serpine's wine until Serpine yelled at him to pour more.

"No," He chuckled, his face getting pink, "I mean, who are going to marry?"

Oria cleared her throat and put her hands in her lap, "I-I don't have any plans. Look Serpine-"

"But," He interrupted her, "I really like you Oria. You're very beautiful."

"Serpine." She cut in, standing suddenly, "I have to go now ok?" She said, saving Serpine from further embarrassment.

"I'll escort her to her room sir." Kane said, eyeing Oria as she stumbled, her head spinning from the wine.

Serpine looked at her and cleared his throat, "Yes, well. It was good to talk Oria. Good talk." He slurred, his eyes closing.

Kane took Oria's elbow to steady her and opened the oak door for her, and led her into the passageway.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Oria asked, leaning a little on Kane.

Kane shook his head and smiled tightly, "He'll be fine. I'm more worried about a tipsy lady walking alone at night."

Oria laughed, "It only takes one touch on my part and they'll die. No one, and I mean no one messes with me." She said, giving Kane a wink. She liked him. Serpine was a pig. She could see that now. The man obviously loved getting drunk, but Kane. Kane was very polite. He was also extremely attractive.

Kane cleared his throat professionally and looked at her with mild interest like a good servant does, "You're a bone breaker then?"

Oria nodded, "Yeah. My father wanted to keep me safe. He got a guy called the Tesseract to teach me. Lets just say it was unpleasant at the least."

Kane frowned, dropping the servant act, "Really? Do you know where he is now?"

Oria waved away his question with a slow hand, "Somewhere on the battlefields, probably giving those sanctuaries some major wounds."

Kane looked upset at her words and Oria frowned, concerned, "Oh no, did you need to talk to him?"

Kane shook his head and hid the troubled look, "No Miss. I unfortunately have a queasy stomach. I don't like to think about blood and gore."

They reached Oria's room and she looked him in the eyes and smiled, "Call me Oria."

Kane smiled and opened the door for Oria, "As you wish Oria." He whispered softly, gazing into her eyes.

Oria smiled and slipped into the room and he shut the door softly after her.

She heard his footstep as he walked away and she fell on her comfortable bed, feeling powerful, like a god.

* * *

**I will hug you if you got the Princess Bride reference. Also, liking the story? I created a gmail account just for this site. If you followed/favorited one of my stories and you want to see sneak peeks of the next chapters or art I've done for them, then please PM me and I'll give you the email.* Thank you for reading.**

**(*Note: If you want to do the email thing, be aware, the email isn't my personal one, and if you shouldn't give out your personal email either.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**So sorry DX. I know. Incredibly long wait for the few of you who are reading this story. I really am sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, please tell me what you think of it, I did work pretty hard on it XD. (You can also tell me how much y'all hate me for making you wait so long in a review.)**

* * *

Oria woke up to a knock on her door. She groaned as she realized how dark it was outside and looked around, bleary eyed. Her room seemed quiet and lonely; the large spaces of intricately carved stone seemed unnecessary. She got up and walked slowly to the door, her eyes half closed. She didn't have a hangover, thank goodness. She had kept herself guarded around the general with a red hand and thanks to her caution, she had a clear mind.

She opened the heavy door to see Vile standing in the torch lit hallway.

She frowned, "What time is it?" She demanded, suddenly seeing that it was dark outside.

Vile motioned her to follow and turned on his heel, walking quickly down the corridor. She clutched her robe around her and stepped out, shivering from the cold stone floor. She padded after him quickly; following him as he practically ran down the stairs, shadows trailing after him like angry vipers.

When they reached the bottom, Vile headed towards the door that led to the dungeons.

"Wait!" Oria hissed, glaring at him. He stopped and looked back at her.

"You expect me to go out looking like _this_?" She snapped, gesturing to her tangled hair and night robe.

Vile's shadows flicked angrily as if to say he didn't _care _what state her hair was in, but Oria was already stomping up the stairs to her room to change.

Oria flung open her unnecessarily large wardrobe and started choosing her outfit. She pulled out a dark olive green armored shirt and long, loose, black armored pants. Her boots were dark leather and her gloves where matching.

She grinned as she admired herself in the mirror. She vainly stared at her face, and smiled at her beauty. She tilted her head in the mirror, smirking as she started pulling her hair into a loose braid. She was beautiful, she was confident. Honestly, she couldn't blame poor Serpine for falling for her; she was, in her mind's eye, stunning.

_I wonder what Kane thinks of my looks. _

She stopped and stared at the face in the mirror that reflected her own. Where had that thought come from? She didn't mind the red-handed general's servant, and he was fairly attractive, but when had she started to care about what _he _thought of her?

He was a simple servant. He was a commoner, a peasant. She ate off of his kind's backs. He was nothing. He shouldn't have mattered, but a part of her knew. Knew that no matter how hard she tried, what he thought would always matter.

She shook her head and put her thoughts back to the task at hand. Vile was undoubtedly waiting outside for her and she didn't want him going off to complain to her father on the second day of being his apprentice.

Oria slipped out of her room and looked up at Lord Vile who was standing outside her room, his armor writhing with annoyance and impatience.

"Much better don't you think?" Oria cooed, patting her hair and smirking.

Vile stared at her before turning and striding towards. Oria huffed with annoyance and started running to keep up.

They descended into the depths of the castle, where candles were the only source of light and Vile's shadows seemed to get more excited and powerful, as if they fed off the stench of misery and death.

The dungeons held mostly prisoners of war and spies, but there were always some mortals kept for the sake of hurting them.

Oria made a face as they passed cells where prisoners were waiting for death.

_My gods they stink. _Oria thought irritably, wishing she were back in her comfortable bed and not in this hellhole.

Vile kept walking until he reached the end of the cells. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cell. Oria tried to peer in to see who was in there, but Vile blocked her view.

He reached his armored hand into the cell and pulled a starved man. His skin had used to be tan, but months spent in a cell had made his skin pale and sickly. He had greasy black hair that came out of his head in clumps. His teeth were rotted and his eyes were dead orbs, devoid of hope.

Oria unconsciously shivered at the horrid sight of him, but pushed back all feelings of disgust.

Vile shoved the man towards the room known throughout the castle as the 'torture room'. Oria looked at him indignantly.

Did he really expect _her _to torture this animal? She was Mevolent's _daughter._ She should have some sort of pass from these sorts of things.

Oria crossed her arms and glared at the armored necromancer, refusing to enter the torture room. She had taken so much time to make herself look presentable and now Vile wanted her to go in there and get blood all over her outfit? What if Kane saw her? He'd think she was a psychopath.

Vile shoved a piece of paper at her, and Oria took it with surprise. The note read in her father's handwriting,

_Lord Vile. _

_I believe in my absence, my daughter has grown soft like a simple–minded girl. Show her how ugly war can really be. I will support any means you see fit to rid her of her weakness._

_Lord Mevolent_

Oria whimpered and looked up at Vile hatefully, "He _stinks _though."

Vile grabbed her arm and squeezed it, the sharp metal digging into her arm and making her yelp with pain.

She touched him in an attempt to break his bones but nothing happened. She looked up at him with fear, but he was dragging her into the room like an angry parent would with a child. He slammed the door behind her and let go of her arm.

Oria gaped at her arm and the blood that was coming from it, "You _hurt _me!" She gasped.

Vile handed her a whip and tilted his head towards the prisoner who was staring at the ground with hopelessness.

Oria sighed with resentment and raised the whip with a bored expression on her face. She lashed the man across the face and he let forth a bloodcurdling scream.

Oria's eyes widened at the sound and she turned to Vile, "Do I have to do this?" She pleaded, trying to avoid looking at the man who was crying. Crying because of her.

When she received no answer from the dark general, she sighed and winced, bringing the whip down on the man again and again. Oria tried closing her eyes, but the image of the man screaming was seared into her mind.

She felt tears well in her eyes as the man went limp and didn't twitch when she struck him.

There was silence in the chambers, and Oria dropped the whip, breathing heavily. She looked up at Vile, vulnerable, with tears in her eyes, "Is he-" She choked, "Dead?"

Vile looked at her, his helmet's sockets boring into her soul.

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

He remained silent, letting her desperate scream echo around the room that smelled of death and pain.

"Tell me," She whispered, her voice quivering with horror, "Did I kill that man?"

Something about Vile changed. Oria didn't know what it was, but for a moment, he looked, more human. The way he looked at her, the way he held himself.

"Yes."

Oria's eyes snapped up and she looked at Lord Vile with surprise, seeing that something about the shadows was thinning. He had spoken. It was a beautiful, velvety voice that sent shivers down her spine.

He reached a hand that didn't seem so consumed by his armor out to comfort her and she took a step back, a new anger taking the place of her despair,

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, shoving him away her eyes sparkling with rage and hate, "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Vile stiffened and the shadows returned, as powerful as ever. His armor looked more solid and he looked like the cruel horrible Vile she knew.

She ran from the room, sobbing, and left Vile alone in the room with a corpse.

Her words echoed in his head and he gazed after her and snarled, "Wish granted."

Gone was the smooth voice, the one that had a drop of sanity in it, and all hope of the dark general's salvation with it.

* * *

**So. The end of the chapter. Remember, if I get lots of reviews *looks at the three people who actually read this fanfic* I update much quicker. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank all of you lovely people for reviewing, I really appreciate it :). I had this chapter written a while ago, I was just lazy to edit it. So... yeah. The reviews helped a lot, I mean, I finished this chapter hours after I read them XD.**

**Knight Of Hades: Thank you! I'm definitely going to show Lord Vile off, he's just too good _not _to. I think that Oria already has heard stories about Vile and the other generals, so she has a general idea of how violent they can be, but she's in for a shock later.**

**Chocolate Minion: XD I'll send the message along then :D**

**MehScrewIt: Sorry, I meant to update sooner, but you know, The Last Necromancer was more fun to write XD. And I'm glad you like it! **

**LionsandTrolls: The reference was Princess Bride, I just... I dunno... put that in XD. I wonder if you read this version or a different one (I've actually tried to tell this story three times and I kept scrapping it.). Anyways, I'm glad you enjoy it so far :D**

**Mya2015: Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"I must apologize!" Serpine said, running a hand over his face, his cheeks flushed red, "I cannot believe I was so forward with her last night."

Kane observed him from the corner of the room, acting the role of a supportive servant. But his blood was boiling with rage. He had heard news from Serpine that Lord Vile had ordered Oria to kill a man and she had done so. He had felt sorry for the tyrant's daughter until he had discovered whom it was that she killed.

His uncle had been in prison for almost a year after he had attempted to kill Mevolent with a group of mages. And after Kane had heard of Oria's murder, he had seen his poor uncle's corpse dragged out and thrown into the moat.

Kane looked as Serpine scowled at him and said in a humble voice, "I'm sorry master, my mind was wondering." He bowed his head and looked at the floor, waiting for Serpine to strike him.

"I said," Serpine snarled, his emerald eyes glinting dangerously, "I want you to tell Vile that with my authority, Oria is to be excused from all her classes today. Including his 'training' session." He spat and Kane calmly bowed and hustled off to find the necromancer.

X

Oria's eyes were still red from the previous night when she woke up, but for once in her life, she wasn't concerned with her looks. She had killed someone. Murder had never seemed to be difficult in her family, her father killed as easily as he breathed. But for her, it was like a piece of her was lost. Like she had changed entirely.

When she thought of joining the war, she relished the thought of killing the enemies of Mevolent. The heathens that refused to worship the Faceless Ones. But killing wasn't easy, and it wasn't fun.

_Am I really that weak? _She asked herself, as she halfheartedly got dressed, _That I can't kill my own enemy?_

She pondered this as she walked like an empty shell down the halls towards her history lesson. Her eyes stared at nothing and a shocked expression was laid across her face.

She walked into the room and noted that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. He was never late. She looked around before she heard someone clear their throat.

Her head whipped around and she sighed with relief as she saw it was Kane. He was standing stiffly, a cold look in his eyes.

She frowned with confusion, "What-?"

"Miss Crimson." Kane said, looking straight ahead and avoiding her eyes, "You have been excused from all of your daily activities except your lesson with Lord Vile, who insists to meet with you today. General Serpine wishes to meet you in the East Garden at your convenience."

Oria nodded slowly and Kane turned to leave, but she said in a soft voice,

"Kane," He froze as she used his first name, "I told you to call me Oria." She said, her voice hurt by his cold demeanor.

Kane turned and smiled stiffly at her, "I think it best to remember our places Miss Crimson." He said politely and bowed before turning and exiting the room, leaving Oria alone and miserable.

X

As Oria walked to the eastern garden with a sense of dread, she felt her pulse quicken. Sweat dampened her cheeks as she heard ghosts of the man's screams in her ears. She caught sight of Serpine inspecting a nude statue and she frowned to herself. He seemed to be inspecting the carved woman a little _too _closely.

She shook her head with disgust and forced herself to keep moving forward. He heard her footsteps as she approached and spun, his pale cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Miss Crimson- I-" He cleared his throat and glanced around, "Er- thank you for coming."

Oria nodded, trying but failing to smile, "What would you like?" She asked, trying to sound polite.

'I just-" He stopped and sighed, composing himself, "I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night. It was uncalled for and must have made you feel upset. For that I deeply apologize."

Oria frowned, "Yes, it was rather forward…" She muttered crabbily.

He nodded humbly, "I would ask for your forgiveness. I can assure you that such an instance _won't _happen again."

Oria nodded and said in an emotionless voice, "I forgive you General. Now, I must go find Lord Vile. I still have his lesson."

Serpine frowned, "I ordered Vile to cancel all of your lessons including his."

Oria shrugged aloofly, "I was told that he insisted that our lesson remain on schedule."

Serpine scowled and looked down, "I can't believe he won't let you have _one _free day. He's a tyrant. He isn't even that good of a general. All he wants to do is kill without reason"

Oria smiled icily, "Oh, but I'm learning so much from him. And he's an amazing teacher."

Serpine regarded her with cold eyes, a look of mild concern shone deep within, "I heard He made you kill a prisoner yesterday."

Oria looked at him, her expression unchanged, the frosty smile growing colder. She drove the screams of the man away from her mind.

"Oria," Serpine said, his voice growing more worried, "How are you coping? It's not easy for someone like you-"

Fury glinted in Oria's eyes dangerously and she said in a cool, but deadly voice, "In the end you think he _made _me kill? I am the daughter of Mevolent and I am not weak." She hissed, spinning on her heel and marching away, leaving Serpine standing there, shocked. Vile had made her kill. They both knew it. But by taking the blame, Oria was doing something she rarely did. She was being responsible.

Oria felt strange as she approached the arena. Something inside her started to boil; she felt as if another being was sleeping within her, and it was slowly awakening every time she got angry.

She shoved the doors to the arena open and strode in angrily, scowling as her eyes found Lord Vile. He was standing there, his back turned to her as he inspected a letter.

His previous words echoed in her ears, _Never turn your back on the enemy._

As silently as she could, she drew her sword and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Her sword pointed above his breastplate as she stood with one foot on top of him.

He tilted his head at her before shadows threw her backwards across the arena. Oria smashed into a target and grunted with pain as she fell to the ground. She looked up at Vile, glaring and panting heavily as he walked towards her.

His shadows began to form words as he stood above her and she scowled, "I heard you talk last night. Why are you still using the shadows?"

He ignored her and silently continued to form the words, _Last night made you stronger._

Oria's scowl deepened as she read the shadowy words, "I was always strong." She hissed angrily, struggling to get to her feet.

_You were vain. You were self-centered. You were whiney. And that was pathetic. You may hate me, but I've saved you._

Oria looked at the words with shock, "No," She said angrily, her voice rising, "You didn't save me! I was fine before you turned me into a murderer!"

_I didn't make you kill. You were just afraid of pain. So afraid, that you'd take someone's life to escape it. _

Oria looked at him, her mouth agape. His words had hit her harder then she thought they would have.

"I-I didn't mean to." She whispered, looking down, her eyes brimming with tears.

_Yes you did. You knew what you were doing. _The shadows said accusingly, _Grow up. _

She scowled; her eyes were rimmed red as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"How do _you _do it then?" She spat her voice cracking as she stifled sobs.

He walked past her, ignoring her question completely.

She walked behind him, wiping her off her wet cheeks. She hated him. She hated him completely. She didn't know why she had defended him earlier, but she completely regretted doing so. He was a cruel, horrible man.

* * *

**Who else thinks Oria's a total Mary Sue? Anyone who's sick of her attitude, don't worry. I've got plans for that. Evil plans :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

**I know. It's been waaay too long and I have yet to update my other pieces. I've been having difficulty coming up with ways to keep myself inspired, but when I went back and read The Kingdom of The Wicked, I remembered what I intended for this fanfiction to be and I wrote this chapter. I'll keep writing the 7th chapter. Reviews would really help speed up the process :)**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Chapter 6:**

Over the next few weeks, Lord Vile seemed to be trying to make up for that horrible night in the torture room. He took her to different places and taught her different skills that the basic soldier knew. She learned how to start a fire, track animals and humans, the basics of medicine and, despite her protests, Lord Vile taught her martial arts.

But the more he tried to make things easier for her, the more she grew to hate him. He had claimed killing had made her stronger, but Oria felt weaker then ever. Her dreams were haunted by the prisoner's screams and whenever she got near the dungeons, she broke out in a cold sweat. She had lost all carefree thoughts that she had before, and viewed the world in the way a trapped animal would. It was revolting; witnessing how far she had fallen under Vile's training.

Serpine had been understanding and kind. He had told her about the first time he killed someone. Despite her earlier thoughts, Oria found herself liking the man with the red hand more and more. She spent most evenings in his chambers, eating dinner and talking to him. When he flirted, she flirted back.

She did this because if she pretended she liked Serpine; if she pretended that their relationship was loving, she could imagine that she was a good person. Someone who loved and who and _was _loved. He was there for her when no one else was.

But no matter how hard she tried to pretend, ultimately, she was alone at night. She was alone with her poisonous thoughts and her horrible nightmares.

Scenes of battles flashed in her mind, horrible beasts of unimaginable size tore her to bits, but even when they had consumed her, she was still alive, screaming with horror within them.

Whenever she dreamt of these things, she would wake up in a cold sweat, the covers twisted and bunched up. She would find a servant and order them to bring her a mug of warm milk and she would sit by the dying fire, gazing at the patterns in the flames.

She would drift off to sleep, and forget the demented dreams that haunted her.

But there was one dream she could never forget. One dream that couldn't be cured by fire and warm drinks. A nightmare that she found herself enjoying.

A nightmare where she was an unstoppable force, stamping out whole towns with a single glare. She would watch with primal pleasure as men, women, and children fell to the ground, screaming in agony, before they collapsed for good.

Although she knew she had dreamt this, she could never remember the details that had existed in these dreams; _how _had she been able to kill so many? Why had she enjoyed it?

She kept these dreams close to heart; fearing others would see the darkness in them and in her.

X

A light dusting of frost covered the peaceful morning. Oria would usually observe these tranquil mornings from her bedroom under decadent robes and in a cushioned chair. Today however, the young mage found herself in a plain cotton tunic in the middle of the woods with nothing but a tent to cover her and a thin tarp to sleep on. She was curled up in a tight ball to conserve body heat, and was trying her hardest to sleep.

Vile had taken Oria into the vast woods that surrounded her father's fortress. Vile had insisted it was to toughen her up, but with every day they trudged through the thick and unruly underbrush, Oria became more and more convinced it was his plot to kill her.

When Vile sent the tent flying with a wave of shadows, Oria sat up with frustration, her thin patience ripping in half, "What the hell?" She yelled, looking up at him with a sleepy and fed up look.

Vile gestured for her to get up and Oria crossed her arms angrily, "No. I want to sleep."

Vile's armor began to churn angrily and Oria sighed and stumbled to her feet and looked mournfully at the now destroyed remains of the tent, "That took hours for me to set up…"

Vile turned and started walking away. She growled and stomped after the necromancer, hugging herself for warmth as they walked through the undergrowth of the forest.

"I guess it would be useless to ask what sort of torture you're going to be putting me through today right?" She yelled grumpily at him as her teeth chattered. The forest may be peaceful for some, but in Oria's opinion, peaceful would be snuggling underneath her covers and sleeping all day.

He didn't answer, but kept walking.

"I knew it." She growled and kept walking.

The day wore on and the kept walking. Oria had attempted to get more information from Vile, but he remained infuriatingly silent. The forest had begun to warm up, but the grass they were walking through was still wet from the morning dew.

When the sun had reached its peak, Oria decided she had enough. She plopped down in the middle of the road and groaned with exhaustion; pulling off her thin and simple shoes and rubbing the painful blisters on her feet.

Vile looked back and gestured for her to get up and keep moving.

"You know, I'm only human." Se snarled, crossing her arms, "I'm sick of you treating me like some machine that can _take _this much pressure."

Vile tilted his head and seemed to ponder his situation. He could try and drag her, but she would put up a fight and whine the whole way. He could wait for her to get up, but with Oria, she could take all day if she felt like it.

Finally, he shot his hand out and shadows wrapped gently around her and lifted her up. Oria yelped with surprise and tried to grab onto the shadows.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, her voice panicked and angry.

Vile turned and started walking, and the shadows carried her.

Oria fell silent. It was actually kind of fun. It was like riding a horse but with no bumps or uncomfortable movements.

"So," She said finally, her voice quiet and a little more humble, "Where _are _we going?"

Vile didn't answer for a moment, but then a shadow formed the single word,

_Home._

Oria yelled with relief and jumped off the shadows. Vile turned quickly, startled and expecting an attack, but Oria rushed forward and hugged his cold armor.

"Thank you thank you!" She squealed.

Vile froze, and let a batch of needle-sharp shadows that he had pointed at Oria's head dissolve.

A hug. Even the dark general could remember a time when he had cherished them. Something flickered behind the mask for a split second, and the skeleton within roared rebelliously; desperately fighting to be free of his plagued mind.

Oria felt Vile's armor soften just a bit and she was surprised to feel his arms wrap around her too.

She heard him clear her throat, and she stepped back, looking at him with curiosity. He was using his voice again…

"You know, you shouldn't hide your voice Vile," She said her voice much lighter now that she knew they were escaping this horrible forest, "It's actually quite nice."

Vile paused for a moment before saying, "Vile is not my name-"

Oria, too busy gushing over the fact that she was going to be home again, didn't hear him, "And I forgive you for that one night. I mean, I was going to have to kill sometime right? You _did _make me stronger. Maybe, someday," She said a little shyly, "I can be like you."

Vile stiffened as if she had taken a pike and slammed it into his heart and twisted it. The skeleton within the maniac collapsed, hopelessly confined back by the dark shadows in Vile's mind.

"Anyways," She said, smiling with a face full of a new energy, "Let's get home shall we?"

He nodded and swept ahead of her. The internal struggle was over. Vile was in control. Every time he managed to break her down, take her farther than the sweet and ignorant child she had been before, was a battle lost for the skeleton.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reading! I love everyone's feedback so far, it really helps me keep writing :D**

**Silver Blaze: Thanks! I agree with you, the generals have been pretty soft, but the way I envision it is that they try to act more cordial around their allies so they seem more likable. But don't worry! We'll see plenty of evil from the boys ;)**

**Snow: Thank you so much for reading this whole time, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Life's been a lemon lately. But hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently!**

**Haria-4-ever: I'm so glad you feel that way! I'm always a little nervous that people won't like my OCs, but I'm glad you think it fits so far. In response to your concerns about her powers, I wouldn't be too perturbed. See, with Oria, I think she influences the narration. She _thinks _herself amazingly talented with a sword, but the only thing she can compare it to (since she's never seen _real _combat) is how many times she beats the other sword fighters. But I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I hope you continue to find it satisfactory!**

**Chapter 7:**

Oria looked at Serpine and suppressed a shiver as she approached him. He was an impressive figure. His hair was slicked back and under the stormy sky, traces of grey were barely visible in his hair. His cold eyes glittered in the watery sunlight, and his black coat was so heavy that not even the wind could lift it.

To Oria, he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen.

As she drew nearer, a warm smile crept onto his face, "Oria," He said in a low voice, pulling her against his clean and warm body, "I've missed you."

She smiled, and drew back. She knew she must seem so mangy compared to him; she was covered in mud and was chilled to the bone. Vile had refused to provide her with any sort of protection from the rain, and under the evening sky, Oria felt extremely aware of her poor hygienic state.

Serpine laced his deadly but gloved hand with hers and led her towards the castle. Oria allowed the tall, intimidating man to pull her along. She glanced back at Vile, who was standing on the edge of the bridge, watching as she followed him.

"I've got something to show you," Serpine said, and Oria looked away from the quickly shrinking Vile,

"In honor of your return of course." Serpine said in a crisp and professional tone.

Oria frowned, "What is it?" She asked as she stumbled after him. She clutched her arms against the cold as he kept walking.

He glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think I'd tell you? It's called a surprised Oria." He drawled; amusement dripping from his voice.

Oria suppressed the urge to punch him in the arm. He should be wrapping his coat around her shoulders and waiting on her hand and foot. Isn't that what people did when they were in love? Worship one another?

She pushed those doubtful thoughts to the back of her mind as they stepped into the cold, stone building. He led her down the familiar corridor and they entered his large room. She shivered and looked around; nothing had changed, but Oria felt different. She was dirty and covered in mere rags. She felt… small.

Serpine swept across the darkened room and threw the window shutters open before turning to her. The light from the window casted her into a blue light as she looked up at the dark figure standing above her.

"What is it?" Oria asked again, this time her voice on edge. Maybe it was just from being in the woods for so long, but something felt wrong. She felt like he was looking for signs of weakness in her.

Serpine's glittering eyes glanced to the far end of the room that was shrouded in darkness, "Over there."

Oria looked at him for a moment before warily walking towards the opposite side of the room.

She barely managed to dodge various items of furniture, but she could make something out on the old couch he had.

Oria stopped in front of the couch and looked at the gorgeous dress. She was almost afraid to touch it. It didn't seem like something she'd wear- surely Serpine didn't think _she'd _wear it-

"I purchased it for you." Serpine said, a prideful arrogance in his voice, "I was hoping you'd wear it to the ball being held in honor of our recent victories."

Oria turned to look at him and smiled. The dress was completely made of black silk, with red trimming.

Oria despised the color red.

"I'd be honored to attend the ball by your side," She said politely, and a smug smirk grew on his face.

He crossed the distance between them and looked at her, "I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid you'd already been snatched up by some other dashing young man." Serpine said in a low voice that made Oria's heart thud quickly.

She laughed, "No one would 'snatch me up'."

Serpine wrapped his arm around her waist and Oria looked up at him with surprise and a bit of fear as excitement coursed through her heart.

"I did." He said possessively, his cold smirk widening.

"And I still don't know why," Oria breathed, placing a hand on his chest and allowing a small smile to creep onto her face. She couldn't feel his heartbeat through the thick wool of his cloak, but she knew it was there.

He leaned forward and his lips brushed her cheek. She felt as if someone had burnt her there, and her breath snagged as she leaned in as well, her lips parting to meet his-

"Excuse me sir," A cold voice interrupted and Serpine stiffened, his face contorting into an expression of rage,

Oria peeked over Serpine's shoulder and her cheeks turned bright red as she saw Kane standing in the light and looking at the two of them emotionlessly,

"Lord Mevolent sent me to fetch Mistress Crimson." He said, looking at her pointedly.

Serpine's head dipped with acknowledgement and he looked at her with irritation, "You'd better hurry then. Your father is rarely patient."

She quickly slipped past him and practically ran out of the room.

Kane followed her, "Miss, I should escort you… You don't even know _where _you're going."

Oria nodded and took a deep breath as he took the lead.

"I'm sorry." Oria said softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Mistress." He said coldly, "I imagine you must be quite… distracted."

Oria scowled at the floor as her ears burned.

"Besides, it's not proper for a Lady such as yourself to apologize to men such as I."

Oria rolled her eyes, "I thought I told you to call me Oria."

Kane didn't answer.

"Was it something I said?" Oria demanded, boring a hole into the back of his head with a scowl, "Are you jealous?"

Kane let out a cold laugh and whipped around. His polite mask was gone, and in his eyes was a bright fire, "_Jealous? _Of what? _You?" _He scoffed and crossed his arms, drawing himself to his full height, "Maybe you don't realize it yet, but the world does _not _revolve around you_!" _

Oria's jaw dropped and he looked at her testily, "Your father's in the next room down." He snarled before marching past her.

Oria stood there for a moment before she let out a shuddering breath. Why- why had he said that? What was _wrong _with him?

She walked glumly to the door and knocked hesitantly.

"Come in." Mevolent's clear voice sounded through the door.

She slipped in, and looked around. It was a writing station; probably where Mevolent wrote his addresses. It wasn't particularly fancy, but it was still elegant. The walls were bare flagstone and a simple chandelier illuminated the circular room. A large window overlooked the castle grounds, and a desk faced a single portrait mounted on the wall. It was Oria's mother.

This picture of her was much more grand then Oria's bedside portrait. The artist had obviously been a master, and everything about her looked perfect from her bright copper hair to her delicate and gentle hand.

"She helps me make decisions." Her father's raspy but deep voice said from behind her.

Oria turned and looked at him. His face was hard to read as he gazed at the stunning woman captured in the colors.

"You summoned me?" Oria said politely, adverting her gaze and staring at the darkening courtyard.

"Yes…" He said, and she looked into his sharp eyes, "Vile has kept me updated about your progress. He says you're making rapid improvement."

Oria smiled politely at the praise, "Thank you sir."

"But," He said, ignoring her, "He has concerns. He told me about your...difficulties when killing the enemy."

Oria looked away, "I- I just panicked-"

"You cannot hope to be a general if you can't make personal sacrifices." Mevolent said in a sharp voice, "You cannot be a general if you have compassion for the enemy." He yelled, his voice raising.

Oria winced, "I'm sorry!" She cried, shrinking back, "It won't happen again! I promise!" She pleaded, "Please! I want to be a general-"

"Begging won't save you," He snarled and turned away, "I'm sending you to the battlefield."

Oria froze, her face a mask of horror, "_What?" _She gasped, looking at him.

He looked at her, "What did you think generals did? Attend feasts and balls? You will have to experience war firsthand."

"But-" She said, her eyes wide.

"You will be going with Vile and Serpine to our outpost in Ireland next week. They will show you what being a general means." He said, looking at her coldly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he scowled and snarled, "Now get out."

Oria turned and scurried from the room, trying to hide the hot tears running down her face as she walked quickly to her room.

She collapsed onto her bed and stayed there, full of misery. The man's screams echoed in her ears as she buried her face in her silken pillow. His wild and desperate eyes were seared into her brain. He had begged for mercy; he had asked her to spare him.

She had killed a human.

Oria choked and let out a wail that was muffled by the pillow's embrace. How could she do that again? She already had one too many deaths on her hands.


End file.
